<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, honey by samwhambam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654401">Please, honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam'>samwhambam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Davids in panties, Finale spoilers, Honeymoon, M/M, Slight spoilers for s6e14, honeymoon sex, making out on a balcony, patrick asks david about the happy ending, there is a short recapping of the happy ending where David talks about giving consent to it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on their honeymoon, Patrick asks about the happy ending over dessert, asking this time, for the salacious details that set the mood for the rest of the evening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts">ships_to_sail</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you all enjoy!</p><p>To ships-to-sail who requested a “Patrick asks about the happy ending 😉😉😉😉😉” fic! </p><p> </p><p>I’m posting this on my phone during my lunch break so hopefully there’s no formatting issues</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay,” David said as he dropped his suitcase onto the floor right inside the door of the suite. He took another step and then stopped, turning his head every which way. He pointed into the bathroom. “The tub is big enough for two people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick said, voice right behind him as he tried to maneuver his suitcase so he could still close the door behind them. “Keep walking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” David murmured as he took a few more steps. “Okay, this is actually nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick cocked an eyebrow as David turned towards him, stopping short as he picked up his suitcase and dropped it one of the provided racks. David didn’t seem as upset about the hotel as Patrick expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it’s nice?” Patrick asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean... Obviously the Maldives were my first choice,” David said as he walked his fingers up Patrick’s chest. “And I understand that that was my fault because I wanted to take the honeymoon now instead of waiting a year for the bigger budget. But!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David cut off the remark Patrick was opening his mouth to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hotel room is nice—I made sure of it. We’re going to spend a lot of time inside,” David pulled Patrick in closer. “Preferably on our bed, having a lot of sex and then eating a lot of snacks and drinking a lot of water so that we can have more sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like there’s going to be a lot of chafing,” Patric murmured as he stepped into David’s space and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the opposite of sexy,” David said with a grimace, but he let Patrick kiss him anyway, which Patrick was very grateful for, because it had simply been too long since he last kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think I have to rectify that,” Patrick said as he stepped David back towards their bed for the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait—” David broke off the kiss, tilted his head back and Patrick couldn’t resist the urge to run his lips over David’s neck. “I want to freshen up first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a light freshen up or a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to be gone freshening up for an hour and a half’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>freshen up?” Patrick asked as he slipped his hands into the bottom hem of David’s sweater and stroked at the warm skin. He smirked as David rolled his eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was on an airplane, so I think you know the answer to that one,” David teased as he ran his hands over Patrick’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can’t wait that long,” Patrick said as he pushed at David’s shoulders until he was sitting on the foot of the bed. “Just need to get my hands on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David leaned back, propping himself up on his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you now?” Patrick asked as he ran his hands over David’s thighs, over the soft material of the joggers that David wore for the flight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fuck,” David covered his face with his hands. “I want to say yes but I also had a very clear picture of how I wanted to seduce you today and it does not involve these specific pieces of clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were going to seduce me?” Patrick asked as he settled onto his knees between David’s open legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seduce might be a stretch,” David teased as he traced the shell of Patrick’s ear with a finger. “But there’s an outfit change into something that flatters my body in a really sexy way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick stood back up as he swatted at David’s thigh. “Go freshen up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David stood up with a final kiss to Patrick’s temple. Patrick watched David pull his suitcase into the bathroom. David stuck his head back through the doorway to the bathroom, Patrick looked up from his much smaller, more sensibly packed carry on .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I forgot to mention that part of this vision I had, is you also freshening up, because airplanes are disgusting,” David said. Patrick laughed as he shook his head and followed his husband into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was excused from the shower once he was clean and fresh, sent off with a kiss while David applied a deep conditioner to his hair and told him to get ready for dinner. Patrick’s face had fallen as his eyes trailed down David’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The vision starts with an early dinner and drinks that come with umbrella embellishments,” David said once he noticed the sad look on Patrick’s face. “Then, we come up and have a glass of wine on the balcony, watch the sunset and then you get to take my clothes off and ravish my body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny how your vision includes me doing all the work,” Patrick teased,as he toweled himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” David pulled the door closed. “Go away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick left the bathroom with a chuckle as he wrapped the towel around his waist. After years of having David in his life, Patrick had developed his own skincare routine. It was much shorter than his husband’s, but he used the toner that would help with the redness in his face and applied the moisturizer with SPF. Next was the bergamot and cut-grass scented body lotion. He started using this after David had called Patrick his boyfriend for the first time, as they entered their first winter together. David had pressed an unscented body lotion into his hands to combat the dry, cracked skin he was developing on his joints. The bergamot and cut grass scent had made its way into Patrick’s routine after their vendor brought it in for a trial run and David had made a comment about how it would smell delicious on Patrick’s skin. That night David had tucked his face into Patrick’s neck as he rutted against him, kissing the skin he could reach and moaning as they came together. After that, Patrick pulled it out whenever he wanted to bring David to a quivering mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the book he had packed and took it out onto the balcony, turning to the first page once he got comfortable. He kept the door to the room open and paused his reading every time he heard the soft scrape of a skincare bottle opening. The sun was warm against his bare chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting dressed!” David called out moments later and Patrick turned the page of his book. He read for a few more minutes before he got up and changed, pulling his bomber jacket on as David stepped out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look — ” Patrick shook his head as David approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marvelous?” David asked as he draped his arms around Patrick’s neck. “Gorgeous? Beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a piece of art,” Patrick said as he skimmed his hands over David’s hips. The leather of David’s pants was soft under his fingers. He touched the sequin panel of the Dsquared2 sweater he was wearing, the silver bright against the sliver of white separating the sequin from the black sleeves. “Beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” David preened under the attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we have time,” Patrick pressed a soft kiss to David’s lips. “Your vision included an early dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” David chuckled as he shifted and squeezed at Patrick’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very nice,” David said as he pulled on the front of Patrick’s bomber jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Patrick pulled David in closer, their bodies flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell very good. Who are you trying to impress?” David smirked. Patrick moved his hand to pull up the hem of David’s sweater to pinch at his warm skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go eat,” Patrick pulled David to the door. David grabbed their key on the way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Patrick started as he dipped his spoon into the chocolate souffle that David ordered for them to share. “I have a question about the happy ending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” David stuttered, his spoon clinking heavily against the ramekin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Patrick murmured as he tapped his spoon against David’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David looked up at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Patrick said. He reached across the table and trailed his fingers over the back of David’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David hummed as he eyed Patrick suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already had that conversation,” Patrick said. “We’re both okay with what happened. It was a misunderstanding that neither of us is at fault for. I’m not mad and I’m so happy that we’re at a place in our relationship where that didn’t bring everything tumbling to the ground. You’re not going to be able to get rid of me so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David smiled at Patrick, his sweet lips were tucked into his cheeks and there was no way Patrick was going to keep himself from kissing him. So he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” David whispered, but his words were loud and clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Patrick responded. He always would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each took a scoop of the dessert and sighed at the taste of it, so rich and delicious and something they could only find outside of Schitt’s Creek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re not having that conversation again?” David asked after he took a drink of his wine. “You said we were going to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want, we can talk about it again,” Patrick teased. “And I can tell you again about how I 100% accidentally got you a happy ending?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooped a bite of the souffle and brought it up to David’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open, baby,” Patrick murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David blushed as he closed his mouth around the spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Patrick said as he pushed David’s wine glass closer to him. “How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So delicious,” David moaned around the bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the happy ending,” Patrick clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” David narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” Patrick asked. “Was it good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” David asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curious,” Patrick shrugged his shoulders. He held another spoonful of dessert up, teasing the seam of David’s lips with it. David rolled his eyes at him and Patrick was grateful that their table was tucked into a dimmed corner of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David hummed as he accepted the bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll have to remain curious,” David teased as he kicked Patrick’s foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it was good,” Patrick teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you didn’t want to know,” David opened his mouth for the next spoonful. “What made you change your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking about it on the plane,” Patrick mused as he brought his glass of wine to his lips. “I noticed someone in front of us was watching a movie and there was a massage scene. Got me to thinking about yours and about how relaxed you were. Figured it had to be a really good massage. Or orgasm. Or both. Which got me to thinking about the act itself and now i’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” David mirrored him, drinking from his own glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick winked at him. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if this is dinner conversation,” David teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing we’re done with dinner,” Patrick said as their waiter dropped off their check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked back to their room with their hands tangled together between their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go onto the balcony,” David said as he pulled Patrick in close to press a kiss to his temple. “I’ll get the wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick pulled off his jacket, draped it over the back of a chair and grabbed the spare blanket from the foot of the bed, pulling it around his shoulders as he settled into one of the chairs on the balcony. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in his seat, the sea breeze tickled his cheeks and he closed his eyes against the chill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a dull thud next to him and Patrick opened his eyes to see David settling down the second glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Patrick murmured as he held his arms up, opening the blanket so David could settle onto his lap. David leaned back and grabbed the glasses, handing one to Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers,” David whispered. He held up his glass and clinked it against Patrick’s. The wine was dry on his tongue and Patrick put the glass back down so he could pull David closer to him until David crossed his legs to keep his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the happy ending,” Patrick said as he nosed along David’s jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?” David asked as he took another sip of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it good?” Patrick asked. He wrapped his arms around his waist, digging his fingertips into the sliver of exposed skin at David’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me to answer that question?” David asked. His eyes were bright as he put his glass down, his smirk ever present on his beautiful face. “As your husband or as your best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best friend, lover,” Patrick removed a hand from David’s waist to grip at David’s chin and turn his head so he could kiss him. “Tell me how good it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” David whispered as Patrick pushed and pulled at his hips until he was straddling Patrick’s lap. His hands gripped at Patrick’s shoulders as Patrick tucked his fingertips into the waistband of David’s leather pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick urged him on, desperate to hear about it. “Tell me about it, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pulled at Patrick’s earlobe as his other hand began to slowly unbutton Patrick’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to tell you about how he got my skin all slick with oil, got me relaxed and when I turned over, his fingers crept up my leg?” David’s voice was silky between them and Patrick wanted to bathe in it. “How he paused and looked at me with big blue eyes and asked if he could continue? If it was okay? And all I could think about was how you had told me to relax and let him do his job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick dug his fingertips deeper into the back of David’s pants and he gasped as he felt the smooth of silk against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to tell you about the little thrill I got when I thought about you wanting that for us? About you planning this for me or how there was a moment where I thought about you being off doing wedding things while knowing that someone was jacking me off and how you would think that’s hot.” David continued. “I mean, that’s what I thought was happening—we don’t need to get into the miscommunication thing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s skip that part right now,” Patrick hummed as he ran his hands up David’s back, the soft material of his sweater bunched under Patrick’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, don’t think the people around us need to see this much of my skin,” David commented as more of his back was exposed. Patrick was dangerously close to the point at David’s shoulders where he would normally tell David to lift his arms so he could slide the sweater up and over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus,” Patrick chided as he leaned forward to press his lips to David’s throat. “How was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” David gasped as Patrick sunk his teeth into David’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The handjob,” Patrick reminded before he ran his tongue over the shallow dents his teeth made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” David breathed out. Patrick had moved his hands to David’s front and had scratched a thumbnail over David’s nipple. David’s head tilted back in pleasure as David rolled his hips against Patrick, as best as he could. David was hard against Patrick’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Patrick let his hands trail back down David’s sides until they were resting innocently on his hips. He leaned back, and the chilly air filled the space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was rude,” David whined. His fingers were twisted in Patrick’s button up shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t paying attention,” Patrick reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the question?” David asked. He undid more of Patrick’s buttons and Patrick couldn't help but smile at his husband, who watched hungrily as more of Patrick’s chest was exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it good? Did you come hard? How did it feel?” Patrick asked. The sex fog was slowly fading from David’s eyes as he registered the question. “I love thinking about you feeling good, David. It gets me hot thinking about you getting fucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so good,” David rolled his hips against Patrick again. “Now, can you please take me inside and fuck me? I’m almost at the point where I’d readily agree to getting fucked on the balcony and I don’t need to give anyone a show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re beautiful,” Patrick murmured as he pulled David back into his arms. “They’d be lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point,” David said. Patrick laughed as he slapped David’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, baby,” Patrick said, helping David stay standing when he swayed as he got to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I need you to get naked and wait on the bed,” David said as they made their way back into their room, previously abandoned wine glasses in hand. “I need to set the scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick did as he was told then watched as David pulled scarves out of his suitcase and draped them over lampshades. With the overhead lights off and the lamps on, the scarves muted the light, elevating the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be right back,” David murmured as he pressed a kiss to Patrick’s lips, leaning carefully over the bed, just out of reach of Patrick’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was left in a daze as David fiddled with his phone and a speaker he had also brought. It was a lot, the whole set up, the planning, but when David disappeared into the bathroom, only to return a minute later gloriously naked except for silky briefs with lace cutouts, Patrick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Patrick groaned as he dropped his head to the bed. He needed a second to breath, to center himself, because an almost naked David Rose was a deadly weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked back up, David was smirking at him as he made his way to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look,” Patrick cut himself off with the shake of his head. He was at a loss for words. There was no way he could form words when his husband looked like that. No one could fault him for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravishing?” David asked as he lowered himself onto the bed next to Patrick, stretching out as he settled into the duvet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Patrick rolled over until he could maneuver himself so he was on top of David. He pushed himself up until he was sitting back on his heels and he could take in all that was David. “These—” Patrick reached for the waistband of the panties David was wearing, snapping it against David’s skin. “David, do you know what you look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick trailed his hands over David’s thighs, up over his hips until he was holding himself over him, his hands planted on the bed on each side of David’s shoulders. He lowered himself until he was kissing David and he fell with a huff as David brought him down until they were lined up, pressing into each other head to toe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was intoxicating, rolling around in a bed with David Rose, feeling his soft skin, coarse hair and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lingerie </span>
  </em>
  <span>press against him. He hitched David’s leg, pulling it over his hip as he rolled himself against him—the silk was soft against his hard cock while the bits of lace detailing teased him, the sensation just a hint rough as they rolled together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, need you to touch me,” David groaned as Patrick pressed biting kisses to David’s nipple, scraping the skin with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” Patrick murmured as he moved to the other one, his fingers pinching at the one he just abandoned with his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” David groaned as his back arched as Patrick scratched at his side. “But I’m so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Patrick could feel David through the silk, hard and hot as David rutted up against him. “But you need to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just live to torture me,” David whined as Patrick’s tongue dipped into David’s belly button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick hummed against David’s skin before he bit at the waistband of David’s panties, pulling slightly as his nose rubbed against the coarse hair leading to David’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Patrick breathed against where David was straining against the silk. “Look at you, so hard in your pretty panties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back on his knees, leaning back on his calves in the space between David’s spread legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick, come back,” David’s voice was high and breathy as he reached out for Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just want to look at you for a minute,” Patrick replied. He ran his hands over his own thighs, teasing himself as he watched David’s chest heaving. “You look so beautiful, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick took his cock in his hand and sighed at the relief of finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stroked himself slowly as his eyes focused on David’s hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play with yourself, David,” Patrick tilted his head at him. “Softly. Just tease yourself over the silk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s hand snapped down, his fingers wrapped around the hard outline of his cock. He moaned at the contact and Patrick felt himself blush, his desire painted on his skin as he watched David run his fingers over the silk, tease at the head of his cock that was dampening the silk. Patrick followed his movements, mirroring him as David’s eyes jumped between Patrick’s eyes and where Patrick was stroking himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Patrick,” David shifted and pushed his hand beneath his panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Patrick pulled at David’s wrist with his free hand. “Need to stay on top of your panties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you need to fuck me already,” David begged. “Please, honey. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute,” Patrick sighed as he thumbed the head of his cock, spreading the precome that was beading at his tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” David groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes, his other hand was still teasing himself, his hips moving minutely as he huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was barely holding on, not when his hand felt too good and there was a god laid out in front of him. He let go of himself and leaned down, resituating himself so he could suck the head of David’s cock into his mouth, the fabric damp and slightly bitter on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” David’s hand shifted so he was holding onto the top of Patrick’s head, his nails dug into Patrick’s scalp and Patrick needed David’s nails on his back, scratching across his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to bury my cock in your ass,” Patrick panted as he moved lower, licking where lace met silk and reached the edge of David’s balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking glad you’re so into dirty talk,” David gasped. Patrick laughed as he licked the length of David’s twitching cock. “But I need you to actually fuck me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick laughed as he backed up and off of David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually you want more foreplay,” Patrick commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under the impression that making out on the balcony was our foreplay,” David said as he pushed on Patrick’s head, moving him slightly to the left. He reached for the lube that was sitting on the nightstand and threw it down onto the bed next to Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, David,” Patrick sat back. He pushed on David’s legs and David dutifully grabbed the back of his knees, pulling his thighs to his chest. Patrick pulled at the sides of David’s panties, pulling them over David’s ass until they were wrapped around David’s knees. “Hold your knees up and out, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panties stretched between David’s legs and Patrick stared at the straining fabric as he opened the bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” David hissed as Patrick pressed a finger against him, slowly entering David. “Fuck, more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want more?” Patrick asked as he fucked his finger into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” David gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick pushed a second finger into him, his slick thumb teased at David’s rim as David stretched around him, and was opened by Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More please,” David’s voice was high and reedy, and his right leg fell onto Patrick’s shoulder as he let go to grasp at the top of the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick wanted to chastise him, to have him hold onto himself, but David was breathtaking as he pushed on the headboard and arched his back, fucking onto Patrick’s fingers as he pushed three into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stunning,” Patrick whispered as he turned his head to press a kiss to David’s knees. David preened under the attention, his eyes screwed shut as he bit back a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David let go of his other leg and he reached for Patrick. His fingertips barely reached Patrick’s cheek, bracketed by David’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes David?” Patrick bent his fingers and smiled as David let out a loud moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” David begged. “Fuck me, fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick pulled his fingers out slowly. David whined at the loss, his body did what it could to keep Patrick close; his knees hooked on Patrick’s shoulders and the muscles inside his body clenched around the tips of Patrick’s fingers, trying to keep any part of Patrick in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paaatrick!” David whined and Patrick hoped that the people sharing the wall were out for the evening. “Fuck me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a second,” Patrick soothed. “Gotta get my cock ready for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David leaned up, craning his neck so he could look at Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re so hard. You’re ready. I’m ready. Fuck me, honey,” David babbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta get more lube,” Patrick murmured as he picked up the lube and flicked the cap open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re already wet,” David said as he fell back onto the bed. “You’re leaking and so hard. We’re both ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick smirked as he slicked himself up. He lined up his cock with David’s hole and paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Patrick asked with the head of his cock just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>breaching David’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” David huffed. “You’re insufferable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick chuckled as he pushed into David, moving devastatingly slow; just like he knew David liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” David gasped. He grabbed at the pillow beneath his head, twisting its case in his fingers as Patrick pulled his hips closer to him, getting them comfortable as he fucked into him. “You feel so good,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick whispered as he fucked him with David’s legs still on his shoulders. “You feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick would never get tired of this, of sinking into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> and drawing out that little huff of air David let out every time Patrick bottomed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” David cried out as Patrick shifted his hips and the head of his cock dragged across David’s prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David moaned as Patrick snapped his hips harder and dug his fingers into David’s hips, holding on as sweat began to pepper their skin. Patrick’s thighs began to burn as he fucked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More. Please, I need more,” David gasped. He reached for Patrick and Patrick grabbed one of David’s knees and pushed it closer to his body, following his leg as he leaned forward to shift his hips to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper </span>
  </em>
  <span>into David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight resistance, then the loud sound of fabric </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripping </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Patrick fell forward, trapping David’s leg between their chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck!” David cried out. He grasped at Patrick’s shoulders, his nails dug into Patrick’s skin and scratched as he pulled Patrick closer. “God, fuck yes. Keep fucking me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick wrapped his arms up and around David’s shoulders, braced his legs and fucked Patrick </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder, deeper, </span>
  </em>
  <span>until David was crying out one load moan. His cock was hard, leaking and hot between their abdomens and then David was gasping as he came, seeping through the crevices of their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, David,” Patrick gasped as he pressed kiss after wet kiss against David’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, honey,” David ran his hands over Patrick’s back. Patrick shivered as David’s fingertips danced up and down his spine. “I know you’re close. Come for me. Keep fucking me until you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was so close. He could feel the pleasure and desperation unfurling in him. He needed to come, needed to follow David over the edge. In the end, it was David’s overstimulated gasps from each thrust that pushed Patrick over the edge until he was coming in his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Patrick whispered as he slowly pulled out of David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” David held his arms open and Patrick crawled into them, letting himself get enveloped in the arms of the love of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to shower,” Patrick whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re going to take a bath in a few minutes,” David murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head. “Did you see the bathtub? It’s huge. Planning on living in it for the rest of the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s chuckle died down as he remembered the panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about your lingerie,” Patrick said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” David asked in confusion, his voice raising at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick rolled off of him just enough that David could sit up and look at the torn garment that was hanging from both thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” David stared at the fabric before he turned to Patrick, eyebrow raised and smirk ever present. “When did that happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Patrick pushed David until David was laying on his back and snuggled back into his side. “Hold me for two more minutes and then we’ll bathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” David whispered as he pulled Patrick in closer. “Oh! I forgot about our wine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pour fresh glasses for our bath,” Patrick pulled a corner of the duvet over what of their body it could reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we get a nice couples massage for our anniversary?” David asked, his voice warm and low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about it in a year?” Patrick asked as he turned his head into David’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick could feel David’s chest move as he took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Patrick looked up, there were tears shining in David’s eyes and a soft smile graced his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>